John O'Hurley
| died= | hometown= Kittery, Maine | knownfor= Seinfeld actor | season= Dancing with the Stars 1 | partner= Charlotte Jørgensen | place= 2 | highestscore= 30 (Waltz dance-off) | lowestscore= 20 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore= 25.1 }} John George O'Hurley is a celebrity from season 1 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life O'Hurley was born in Kittery, Maine, the son of Jean, a housewife, and John O'Hurley, an ear, nose, and throat surgeon. O'Hurley attended Kingswood-Oxford School in West Hartford, Connecticut and graduated from Providence College in 1976 with a BA in Theatre. His older sister Carol died in 1970 at the age of seventeen due to epileptic seizures, and so John works on behalf of the Epilepsy Foundation to find a cure. He has twin brothers, Bruce and Neal. Career Seinfeld On Seinfeld O'Hurley played Jacopo Peterman, a fictionalized version of catalog-company entrepreneur, John Peterman, from 1995 to 1998. In 2001 O'Hurley financed the relaunch of The J. Peterman Company, and thus became a part-owner. Other Roles In 1995, O'Hurley co-starred on the short-lived sitcom A Whole New Ballgame. From 2000-2014 he announced for Cartoon Network sister channel, Boomerang. From 2000–2002, he hosted a revival of To Tell the Truth. O'Hurley has been the host of Purina's annual National Dog Show every Thanksgiving since 2002. In 2003, he played the role of Roger Heidecker on the UPN television series The Mullets. In 2004, he hosted the limited-run game show The Great American Celebrity Spelling Bee. In October 2005, he guest-starred in an episode of Drake and Josh. On 11 September 2006, O'Hurley replaced Richard Karn as the fifth host of Family Feud. He left Family Feud in 2010 and was replaced by Steve Harvey. In March 2007, he took the lead role in the Wynn Las Vegas's production of Spamalot, in which he plays King Arthur. He starred on Broadway and on National Tour as Billy Flynn in Chicago. In July 2008 he reprised his role as King Arthur in the Los Angeles production of Spamalot at the Ahmanson Theatre. In June 2013 he once again reprised the role of King Arthur in Spamalot at The Muny Theater in St. Louis, Mo. He is one of the guest speakers in the Candlelight Processional at Epcot Center in Walt Disney World. O'Hurley is the voice of the owner of the Cow and Corset bar in the Fable II video game for the Xbox 360. He also replaced Frank Welker as the "Phantom Blot" for Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse. He has also provided the voice of King Neptune on SpongeBob SquarePants and done voice-over work for radio stations, including WBEN-FM in Philadelphia, KPKX in Phoenix, Arizona, KMAX in San Francisco, and WARH in St. Louis. He is also the voice of Coors Light commercials for more than ten years. O'Hurley guest-starred in an episode of The Emperor's New School called "Malina's Big Break", and in 2010, guest-starred on Wizards of Waverly Place as Captain Jim-Bob Sherwood. Since 2008 he acts as Roger Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz's brother, in Phineas and Fer. He also played in the award-winning 2000x dramatic series produced by the Hollywood Theater of the Ear for National Public Radio. O'Hurley was a guest star on multiple episodes of the soap opera All My Children during its last month on ABC, in September of 2011, playing Kit Sterling, a producer who approaches Erica Kane to make a movie based on the new book she has just written. Also, played on the soap Loving as Keith Lane-Jonathan Matalaine. In 2015, he has a recurring role as Dr. Christopher Neff on Devious Maids. Personal Life O'Hurley is a self-taught pianist and classically trained vocalist. O'Hurley has been composing since his teen years. In 2004 he released a two-album project entitled Peace of Our Minds a compilation of his original piano compositions in tandem with famed cellist Marston Smith. The piece "For Lisa" was written for John's wife especially for their wedding day in 2004. He was featured on the March/April 2009 cover of Making Music magazine. He was married to Eva LaRue from 1992 to 1994. Since 14 August 2004 he has been married to Lisa Mesloh. She had their son in December 2006. In May 2011, O'Hurley received the Ellis Island Medal of Honor. Dancing with the Stars 1 He was a contestant on the first season of the television show Dancing with the Stars which aired during the summer of 2005. O'Hurley and his dance partner Charlotte Jørgensen made it to the final competition, which he lost to ABC soap opera star Kelly Monaco. After fans alleged that Monaco's victory was a set-up, the network announced that O'Hurley, Monaco and their professional dancing partners would face off in a special "grudge match" episode broadcast 20 September 2005. Unlike the first episode, viewer vote solely determined the outcome as opposed to a combination between the three professional judges and the viewer votes. O'Hurley and Jørgensen emerged as the winners. The rematch earned $126,000 for Golfers Against Cancer charity. Afterward the duo produced the dance instruction video Learn to Dance with John and Charlotte. Scores Gallery File:Charlotte-Jørgensen-Promo1.jpg John and Charlotte S1 1.jpg John and Charlotte S1 2.jpg John-O'Hurley-Promo.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Actors Category:Runners-up